Toni Anji
Toni Anji (都丹庵士, Toni Anji) is one of the tattooed Abashiri Convicts. Appearance Toni Anji is an older man of a larger build. He has white hair with a round widow's peak and medium length facial hair around his chin. He has prominent cheek bones and wrinkles around his eyes and forehead. Since he is blind, his eyes are depicted with a lighter, blank-looking shade. He wears a device over his ears, strapped around his forehead. This device has two cup-like situated on both sides of his head to enhance his hearing. One is facing forward, and the other back. He also wears a dark, chevron vest buttoned at the top with a mandarin-collared, medium tone button down as well as an ammo belt and satchel. He wears darker trousers rolled up at the ankle and waraji. As an Abashiri convict, Toni also has coded tattoo all around his upper torso. Personality Toni Anji is a very capable man, able to make split second decisions based on intuition. Although he often has the upper hand in his ambushes, he does not kill his victims unless absolutely necessary. However, he holds a large grudge against the mining company that had lead to the loss of his eyesight, as well as Warden Inudou from Abashiri prison, and has no mercy against them. Background Toni was among the prisoners forced into hard labor in the sulfur mines on Mount Io, between the Kussharo and Mashu lakes. He lost his eyesight from the harsh fumes, but by clicking his tongue, he is able to visualize his surroundings through echolocation. After the prisoners were no longer used to mine for resources, Toni returned to Abashiri and was tattooed by Nopper-Bou. Toni became the leader of a band of blind miners turned thieves who terrorized the eastern Hokkaido region. While they do not kill anyone, they steal to stay alive, considering the difficulty in being blind. Plot Toni's band’s assault on Sugimoto's Group is brought to an end by Toshizou Hijikata's intervention. Toni is later recruited by them to help break into Abashiri Prison. During their infiltration into Abashiri Prison, Toni separates Asirpa from Sugimoto and Shiraishi to meet her father. Some time later, Toni ran into Private First Class Ariko at a hot spring located in a snowy mountain and ran away. In Noboribetsu, Toni disguised himself as an anma in order to infiltrate the 7th Division, and while massaging Warrant Officer Kikuta, listens in onto his conversation with Private First Class Kouhei Nikaidou, Superior Private Usami, and Ariko about a man wearing clothing with odd patterns on them. When Kikuda asks Toni if he knew anything about it, Toni says that he does not but if he sees anything like that, he would be sure to tell him. Toni meets with his fellow blind companions to discuss Kikuta and Ariko, noting that the two of them had once worked with First Lieutenant Tsurumi and that they are a valuable source of information. However, they say that the soldiers must be erased before they find out who the blind men truly are. Toni argues that they should wait until the new moon since with the light reflecting off of the snow, the winter nights are too bright for them to move around. One of the other men grows impatient, saying that if they end up in a precarious situation, they won't be able to pass on information to Hijikata and blames Toni for being seen, thus raising suspicions in the 7th Division, which Toni admits. Toni and his blind companions decides to set up a trap for the 7th Division in Penkeyu when he is suddenly stopped by Kikuta, who tells him to slowly take his coat off. He puts out the light in his lantern and takes out his gun, with which he uses to shoot at Kikuta, but Kikuta manages to dodge it and fires back at him. Toni is shocked that Kikuta is able to see him since he had brought a lantern so that his eyes wouldn't get accustomed to the dark. As Toni dodges Kikuta's shots, he shouts for his companions to fall back as their foe can see them and curses their poor timing for the attack. He yells for them to head down to the valley while firing off a few more shots at Kikuta. In the Hell Valley, Toni equips his sound device, commenting that he is sick of the smell of sulfur and that he might go live near the ocean when he gets his own share of the gold. Toni's companions are able to ambush Kikuta and prop him up for Toni to shoot at but Kikuta reveals that he is wearing a holster containing several guns all over his chest and Toni's bullet had hit one of the guns. Toni's companions warns him about Kikuta's comrades arriving before being killed by Kikuta and upon noticing that he had been marked by Nikaidou, Toni decides to flee to an old mine filled with ice stalagmites. Taking advantage of the new terrain and the 7th Division's carelessness, Toni is able to gain the upper hand once he injures Usami. When Ariko accidently knocks over another ice stalagmite, Toni fires off a couple more shots and manages to move around the mine with ease to avoid the counterattack. However, Toni smells something in the air and quickly realizes that Kikuta had made a torch to out him in the darkness and is shot in the arm as a result. Kikuta runs out of bullet, giving Toni time to run out of the mine, lamenting that he had lost the upper hand. Toni stops momentarily to take the bullet out of his arm but hears Ariko drawing close to him so Toni continues to flee. As he runs, Toni notices that there is something unusual about the sound of the branches breaking before he hears a gunshot. He pulls out his gun to fight back against Ariko before hearing a rumbling sound in the distance. Toni then realizes that he had fallen into Ariko's trap and admits his defeat before being engulfed by an avalanche. Toni appears to die in the avalanche and Ariko is later shown with what he says is Toni's skin giving it to Tsurumi. However, Tsurumi is aware that Ariko has betrayed them by giving them a fake skin, as their group already own a copy of Toni's. Toni returns to help Ariko escape the hot spring building with a bag of skins stolen from Tsurumi. Trivia Toni may be a reference to American actor Tony Anthony, one of whose roles was as a blind gunman in the 1971 film Blindman. Blindman is a homage to the Japanese character Zatoichi. ru:Тони Анджи Category:Male Category:Tattooed Convicts Category:Characters Category:Deceased